


what brothers are for

by parkrstark



Series: darling, don't you ever grow up [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Aurora is my version of Morgan--, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter would do anything to protect his little sister. Anything.





	what brothers are for

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with implied rape (Peter, not Aurora), but it's not graphic. Please be careful. 
> 
> Peter is 30, Aurora is 14

_I may never have to know the sacrifice_  
_and what it must have cost_  
_For him to love me that much._  
_-Brothers, Dean Brody_

 

Peter groaned, wincing at the pounding in the back of his head. His neck felt stiff and when he tried to lift it up, he felt the dried blood pull on his skin. He already felt the cold metal against his wrists and ankles.

 

He couldn’t remember what happened just before he lost unconsciousness, but he knew he was kidnapped. Which sucked royally, but it was like he wasn’t used to it. He’d been Spider-Man for over 16 years; this wasn’t new. Spider-Man and even Peter Parker had their fair share of waking up, strapped to a chair because someone thought it would be a good idea to take him.

 

They always regret their decision the moment that Tony came to save the day.

 

Tony saved him a majority of the time, but there were plenty of times where he was able to escape himself. He groaned again, testing the strength of the cuffs around his wrists to see if he had a chance to get out of here when a small voice stopped him.

 

“Peter?”

 

Peter’s blood ran cold at the familiar voice. _No. No. No. No._ She couldn’t be here. She wasn’t allowed to be here. _Oh, God._ He snapped his head up, his neck hating him for it, and the sight in front of him churned his stomach violently.

 

There was Aurora tied to the chair in front of him, blood dripping down the side of her face from a cut on her temple. Her strawberry blonde hair was a mess and her face was blotchy as she cried. “Peter!”

 

She was trembling in her seat and Peter knew she was terrified. Despite being the daughter of Tony Stark, she had never been kidnapped before. Happy would surely die before that happened. But now...the memories come back painfully. Peter and Aurora had been at her favorite diner after Peter picked her up from school. They were having lunch and laughing when the bomb had gone off-- and then it went black.

 

Peter swallowed down his rising panic and tried to muster a smile for her. “Hey, don’t worry, Rory. We’re gonna get outta here by dinner time. It’s your turn to pick what we eat tonight, right? Are we having mac and cheese again?

 

Her voice was wobbly as she repeated his name again, “P-Peter.”

 

“It’s gonna be okay,” he said again, hoping she’d start to believe him.

 

“H-he’s gonna come back,” she whispered, her wide eyes flickering to a spot over Peter’s shoulder.

 

“It’s a he?” Peter scoffed. “Well, now I’ve definitely gotta kick his ass. Promised Dad I’d take care of any boy that ever made you cry.”

 

“Peter, it’s not a joke!” She shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. “They’re going to hurt us.”

 

Peter turned serious suddenly. “No one is going to hurt you. You have my word, okay? I promise.” He really hoped it was a promise he could keep. “Are you hurt anywhere else besides for your head?”

 

She shook her head, a whimper leaving her mouth. She was only fourteen and she was still small for her age, but now, she looked even tinier and younger. Peter wondered if this was why Tony always called him Spider-Baby. Maybe adults just always saw kids as little children, no matter the age.

 

“Good. We’re gonna keep it that way. You’re gonna be out of here soon.” He tested the bindings again now that he was coherent. He was sure if he tried, he could break them. Escaping was definitely more dangerous than normal with Aurora here because he wasn’t just risking himself. He refused to let her get hurt in a stupid stunt. If he was gonna escape, he’d have to be careful and--.

 

“Seems they are both awake now,” a new voice ruined any hopes for escaping. At least for now. Maybe he could get some information out of these men that would help them in escaping. And if not, they’d barely touched them really. Their phones were probably broken on the side of the road, but Aurora had her earrings in and Peter was wearing his watch-- the products of a paranoid old man with too much time on his hands. Tony could track them easily as long as they still had them on.

 

“What do you want?” Peter asked, hoping to immediately draw the attention to himself.

 

The man walking in smiled as he regarded Peter briefly. “You tell me, Mr. Parker. What would a man like me need with Tony Stark’s kids?”

 

Peter glared. Again, not the first time he was taken because someone thought he was Toy’s kid. By now, the public was very aware of Peter’s role in not only Tony’s life but in Stark Industries as well. “You greedy jerks are always the same. Quick and easy way to earn a few bucks you think?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Just wait till Tony shows up and turns you into a pile of bodies.”

 

“Smart boy, you are. No wonder you’re getting Daddy’s company.” He smirked. “Yes, you’re both just here temporarily until our bank accounts are happy. Let’s hope Daddy doesn’t try to play any games and just gives us our money. Because the longer he takes, the more time we have together. And you know...with all of this free time I get bored.”

 

Peter’s heart pounded heavily in his chest as the man turned to Aurora and started to walk closer. Aurora started crying harder when he stopped in front of her and cupped her face gently. She squeezed her eyes tight and choked back a sob.

 

“Don't’ touch her!” Peter roared, jerking in his restraints. He didn’t care about keeping his identity a secret; he wasn’t going to let this man touch Aurora. But then there was something cold pressed against his head. He’d been on the receiving end too many times to know it was a gun. He stilled as two sets of hands also grabbed his arms to hold him in place.

 

Once he was held still with the threat of a gun to his head, the man walked around Aurora’s chair to stand behind her and face Peter. His hand moved from her cheek slowly to her shoulder. “Oh, but Mr. Parker, isn’t she so beautiful? I just...I just don’t think I can keep my hands to myself.”

 

“Don’t-- get your fucking hands off of her!” He yelled and watched as Aurora flinched. She’d never heard him so angry. She’d never heard him curse like that. “She’s a fucking child!” Now he knew exactly how Tony always felt when they were both kidnapped together and the bad guys went for him. Peter never understood why Tony babied him-- he was a superhero; he could handle a beating or two. But now, it all made perfect sense as he looked at his baby sister sobbing with a man’s filthy hands on her.

 

Aurora wasn’t a superhero like Peter. Hell, she was the strongest girl Peter knew and was a master in several different martial arts (thanks, Aunt Nat), but she wasn’t super. She didn’t have the experience of being beat down and kidnapped. She was just a little girl.

 

There were tears streaming down her face as she gasped out, “Peter, help me.”

 

“Yeah, _Peter_ ," the man crooned, “save her.”

 

Peter was close to panicking now but only stayed calm enough because he knew he had to for Aurora. He couldn’t let any of the men in this room touch her. He promised Tony, 14 years ago, that he would do _anything_ to protect her. Tony had held his newborn baby girl in his arms and Peter stood next to him, both of them already fiercely protective. It only took til the end of the night before Tony and Peter were both agreeing that they’d die for this girl.

 

“Please-- _please_ don’t hurt her,” Peter said in a low voice.

 

The man hummed, pretending to think it over. “I don’t know...I’ve got a friend waiting in the next room and I promise him a little playtime with the merchandise before we gave it back.”

 

“No, no, no,” Peter said, struggling again as he felt his eyes burn. “Don’t-- she’s a child. Please, she doesn’t-- just, please don’t touch her. _Please.”_

 

The man smirked. “I like the sound of that. Especially my friend. Begging makes him _very_ happy.” He paused, his voice turned condescending, “You think you can beg for him too?”

 

Peter knew what he meant and still, he didn’t hesitate, “Yes. I can-- I’ll be so good for him.” The words felt disgusting on his tongue, but he would do _anything_ to keep Aurora safe.

 

The man laughed. “Oh, a good boy? You already know your place, slut.” The man let go of Aurora and started to step away from her. Peter counted it as a win. He just needed to keep it up. “You’d have to be very good for him. Because I promised him the little girl, but I think from behind you will do just as nicely. Don’t wanna disappoint the big guy or else he’ll have to come out here and take what he was supposed to get. And he won’t be so easy on her, I’m afraid.”

 

Peter shook his head. That man having Aurora was _not_ an option. “I’ll be whatever he wants me to be-- I’ll do whatever he wants,” Peter promised. “As long as nobody touches her.”

 

The man studied him for a long moment and Peter was terrified he wouldn’t take the bait. But then he grinned. “Yes, you’ll suit him very nicely. I think we have a deal.” He looked at the men holding him and said, “Bring him into the room and chain him up nice and pretty for him.”

 

The men started to let him out of the chair and Aurora pulled on her restraints. “No, Peter! P-please don’t do this! Stop!” She was young, but she was smart. She knew exactly what Peter was giving up for her.

 

“Hey, no tears, Rory. Don’t worry. We’ll be outta here soon.” _Please shut up. Don’t drag attention back to yourself. Please._

 

“You’re giving yourself up for me-- you can’t do that!”

 

“‘Course I can. That’s what big brothers are for,” Peter said as they got him out of the chair. Aurora started crying louder and Peter was so desperate for her to be quiet. “Rory, shh, please. Just close your eyes, okay? And hum. Keep humming until I get back.” He wasn’t sure how thin these walls were, but there was no reason for her to hear any of it.

 

He listened to her cry out his name and beg for them to stop, but he wasn’t let go. They dragged him into the other room where it was small and empty except for a dirty mattress on the floor. Not even a sheet to cover it-- just a stained old mattress. He gagged at the sight, but he didn’t regret it. Not if it kept Aurora far away from here.

 

“You try anything and we decorate the other room with your little girl’s brains.” One of the men shoved him to the mattress.

 

He stumbled but turned to look at them threateningly. “Don’t touch her--.”

 

“As long as you do as your told,” one man, that Peter could easily knock out with one punch if Aurora wasn’t in danger, said as he pushed Peter forward.

 

Peter closed his eyes as the men manhandled him into position. They chained his arms above his head to a pipe on the wall and then someone was cutting through his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. He was thankful at least they chained him face forward to save him some dignity.

 

They laughed around him, taking their time pulling his boxers down. Someone hooked their finger in the band of his boxers and dragged it slowly down the skin of his ass as they pulled his underwear off. He shivered when the man whispered close to his ear. “Hope I get a turn with that pussy before you leave.”

 

He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, pretending he was _anywhere_ but here. He hadn’t disassociated in years but now seemed like the best time to bring it back. He felt the tears leak from the corners of his eyes as the men left the room, followed by a heavier set of footsteps and the pressure of someone getting on the mattress with him.

 

 _For Aurora,_ he thought as blocked out the voice and the hands. _You’re doing it for her._

 

_\---_

 

Aurora didn’t stop humming from the second Peter disappeared in that room. She squeezed her eyes shut and never opened them. She hummed every song she could think of and when she got close to the end of one, she started one backup-- sometimes new, sometimes the same one she had just hummed three times. She didn’t care what she hummed, as long as she didn’t stop. She was terrified of _hearing_. She wasn’t sure what exactly, but she didn’t want to find out.

 

The men around her were laughing. They all moved to the other side of the room, closer to where they dragged Peter away. She was a little selfish to be grateful that the attention was off of her. She wished she could block out their voices too, but at least what she could hear over her humming are them and not...that.

 

“You hear that-- shhh _listen_ ,” a  man said and they went quiet as they all listened. They laughed. “Don’t he sound so pretty?”

 

Aurora choked on a sob as she hummed even louder.

 

“I need my turn soon before I lost it just listening.”

 

The tears fell down her cheeks as they continued to talk about Peter like he was theirs to play with however they wanted. Like he _wanted_ it. Like he was nothing. Her stomach was in knots and she felt seconds away from throwing up the chicken tenders Peter had bought for her earlier that afternoon. She wished she could go back in time to when she ran out of school to Peter’s car. If she could do it over, she wouldn’t ask Peter to stop for lunch. She would have told him to drive and not slow down until they were home.

 

But instead, she was tied to a chair in a cold dirty room surrounded by the most disgusting men she’d ever known. One half of them were amused by the fact that someone was raping her brother. The other half was aroused.

 

She was crying so hard, but she didn’t mind. The sobs made it harder to hear everything else. But they weren’t loud enough to block out the loud crash. It was sudden and she immediately began to hum again-- it wasn’t even a tune, more like screaming with her mouth shut. She was ashamed to admit it, but she didn’t want to know what that bang was. She had enough clues for her imagination to create a scary assumption and she didn’t want it. She felt so weak-- Peter was the one that gave himself up for her and she couldn’t even think about it. She had the easy part of it.

 

Her thoughts distracted her long enough so that when there was a hand on her cheek, she screamed in fright. She squeezed her eyes even tighter. They had a promise. No one was supposed to touch her. The hand didn’t leave-- it wasn’t leaving! She sobbed loudly, calling Peter’s name even though she knew he was in trouble of his own. But he was her big brother, he had to save her. He always kept her safe. _“Peter!”_

 

“Shhh, baby-- it’s okay. It’s me. It’s Dad. Just Dad.”

 

The sound of her dad’s voice had her shooting her eyes open. She let out a relieved sob when she saw his face right in front of hers. He looked just as terrified as her as he smoothed her hair and checked her over. “Daddy,” she said, her voice breaking.

 

He immediately wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve got you. It’s okay--.”

 

But it wasn’t okay “Peter. _Peter._ You’ve gotta save Peter,” she said desperately.

 

Dad pulled back with a frown. “Peter-- where’s Peter?” He looked around the room, searching for him. Aurora noticed the unconscious men scattered around.

 

Before Aurora could answer, the door to the other room slammed open. Aurora flinched and let out a whimper at the sound. Dad moved closer to block her as they heard a gruff voice call out, “Who’s got dibs on the bitch next?”

 

Dad turned his head slowly and Aurora peaked her head over his shoulder. There was a man, much taller and wider than her dad, wearing no shirt as he buckled his belt. Aurora could only whisper, “Save Peter.”

 

It took only a second for her dad to understand and then he was on his feet running to the man. Aurora squeezed her eyes shut and she heard another familiar voice. “Shh, baby girl. I’m gonna get you out of here.”

 

Uncle Rhodey undid her restraints and then she leaped into his arms, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her. “Uncle Rhodey,” she sobbed into his neck.

 

“It’s gonna be okay,” he said as he kissed the top of her head.

 

But it wasn’t going to be okay. Not for Peter. All because of her.

 

\--

 

Tony wasn’t sure what to expect, but this wasn’t it. His little girl tied to a chair, begging him to save Peter. Peter nowhere to be seen. A giant of a man walking from a room asking who gets a turn. Aurora begging again.

 

He charged the man, not giving him a moment to defend himself before he was slamming his knee into his crotch so he leaned down and then punched him across his jaw. He fell to the ground immediately like a sack of rocks.

 

Now that all of the threats were gone, Tony paused, breathing heavy. He knew what was behind that door. He heard Aurora behind him sobbing as Rhodey attempted to calm her down. He knew what it was bad. And he’d been a superhero for almost 30 years; he’d seen some of the most gruesome shit, but the thought of what he’d find now was more terrifying than anything else.

 

But Peter was his kid too and he needed him. So, Tony was going to save him.

 

He took a deep breath as he opened the door and took a step inside. There was nothing else in the room to look at besides for the old mattress on the floor...and Peter laying facedown on top of it with his bloody wrists chained to a pole.

 

The fear was replaced by the fierce need to protect Peter as he hurried to the mattress without any more hesitation. He kneeled next to Peter and was already pulling off his jacket. He had to swallow down sick as his eyes caught the blood smeared on the back of his legs. He pulled the gun from his waistband he had taken from one of the men he had beat unconscious and used the butt of it to smash against the chain against the pole and break it so Peter’s arms fell down. Peter didn’t move at the loud sound and Tony fixed his arms down by his sides to be more comfortable.

 

Once he was covered and free, Tony turned his attention back to Peter’s upper body. He touched his shoulder gently, waiting for the flinch that never came. “Peter?” Tony carefully moved Peter’s head so it was facing him instead of the stained mattress. His eyes were open but unfocused.

 

Tony hated that Peter was relying back on dissociation, something Tony thought Peter had beat years ago. But he hated even more that he was grateful that he hid for the assault. He curled a hand around his cheek, feeling the dampness of his cheeks. “Come on, bud, it’s safe to come back.”

 

He didn’t return right away; it took a few minutes of Tony playing with Peter’s hair for him to blink his eyes back into focus. He let out a small gasp as his eyes darted around the room. When they found Tony, he immediately broke, _“Mr. Stark.”_

 

Tony pulled him close in a hug, feeling his own tears falling as he listened to Peter cry in his arms. He felt like it was 16 years ago when Peter was still an actual kid and would wake up screaming from a nightmare and Tony would hold him tight until his tears subsided.

 

But this wasn’t something Peter could wake up from.

 

“Is she okay?” Peter asked after he finally was able to stop his sobs long enough to get a word out.

 

“Your sister is fine,” Tony reassured him. “We’re just worried bout you--.”

 

Peter passed out before he could finish.

 

“Oh, Peter,” Tony said softly. He was just hanging in there to make sure Aurora was okay. He waited a few moments to let his own tears slow down before he scooped Peter in his arms. Tony was getting old and so was Peter-- neither of them were young like they used to be when Tony carried a sleeping Peter into his room after a long night in the lab. But he ignored the protesting of his joints and bones and stood up, holding Peter close to his chest.

 

He stepped into the other room and knew if he wanted to get the kid out of here, he’d need to get back into the suit so he could carry a 30-year-old Spider-Baby’s weight. Aurora saw them first and she started to sob again. “Peter!”

 

Rhodey looked up from her to where she was staring at Tony holding a naked Peter, except for the jacket around his waist. He looked confused for only a moment before his eyes widened in a terrifying recognition. “Tell me no,” was all he said.

 

“Hold him while I put the suit one,” Tony said, not wanting to answer that question.

 

“Of course,” Rhodey replied immediately as he stood up. He took Peter carefully in his arms and told him softly even though he was unconscious, “I’ve got you, Pete. Don’t worry.”

 

“Daddy,” Aurora asked, staring at Peter. “Why isn’t he awake?”

 

Tony avoided her panicked eyes as the suit formed around him. “It’s okay, baby. He’s just napping--.”

 

Aurora cut him off, “I’m 14, Dad. I know--.” She took a deep breath. “I know what they did to him.”

 

“No,” Tony said because one of his kids was hurt, but that didn’t mean both needed to be. Part of him knew that she knew, but he was so desperate for her not to. “No, they just beat him pretty bad. He’s gonna be okay.”

 

“You’re lying!” She yelled at him and Tony was caught by surprise. His daughter was a spitfire, but she never raised her voice at him. “I’m not dumb! I know what they did! I know they rap--!”

 

“Aurora, stop!” Tony froze, squeezing his eyes shut, lowering his voice again. “Don’t...don’t worry. This is adult stuff.”

 

Aurora went quiet and for a moment, Tony thought he won. He never treated her like a kid; he knew she was more intelligent than half of the people working for him, but now he wished this was something she wouldn’t understand. He turned to Rhodey and took Peter from his arms. He murmured a soft thanks as he pulled him back against his chest. Despite being taller than he was years ago, the last time that Peter had been curled in his arms like this, he fit perfectly.

 

Aurora’s voice broke the silence with a low voice, “It should have been me.”

 

Tony and Rhodey both stare at her with wide eyes. Tony swallowed down the fears. “What?”

 

She picked her head back up, meeting her father’s eyes. She looked years older than she was this morning when he dropped her off at school. “They were going to take me. I was supposed to be the one in that room. But Peter--.” She choked on a sob, her voice wavering. “But Peter gave himself up for me.”

 

Tony couldn’t speak. He looked down at the unconscious kid in his arms-- and yeah, he was technically a man, but every time Tony looked at him, all he could see was his baby face.

 

Rhodey hadn’t lost his voice like Tony, so he spoke up, “He what?”

 

Aurora still had tears falling down her cheeks, but her voice was calm. “He begged them to take him instead. He said he’d do whatever-- _I told him not to_.” She covered her mouth, sobbing. “But he said that’s what brothers are for.”

 

“Oh, my God, Tony,” Rhodey said, looking down at Peter with wide eyes. “He did it for her…”

 

Tony wanted to be angry. He had screamed at this kid time after time to stop being so damn self-sacrificing. But now...he couldn’t. _He couldn’t_. Not when he gave himself up for his baby girl. “It’s gonna be okay,” Tony said, a tear falling down his cheek. “I’m gonna take care of you. It’s gonna be okay.”

 

\---

 

Peter was getting tired of waking up in pain and confused. The headache was duller now and at least he was laying in a warm bed instead of that chair. He was sure--.

 

He cut off his own thoughts by shooting up in bed, ignoring the pain, looking around the room in a panic. “Aurora-- where’s Aurora?!” The person next to him came closer into view and pushed him back down on the bed. Peter saw it was Tony and part of him could calm down slightly. “Tony-- where’s Rory?”

 

“She’s okay, Pete. She’s with Pepper right now.” He took a seat, watching Peter closely.

 

Peter relaxed against the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. He could rest easy knowing she was safe. The pain was making itself known again now that he was calm. He planned to just sleep it off-- forever, but Tony’s voice had his eyes opening again.

 

“I know what you did.” He whispered it and it sounded like the was awfully close to crying.

 

Turning to face him, Peter frowned. “What-- _oh_.” Suddenly, the throbbing in his bottom was impossible to ignore. He winced, feeling sick as memories from it drifted back. But even worse, the embarrassment. Tony had found him chained to a bed, naked and he knew what happened. What he let someone do to himself. He must have been so disappointed. “I’m sorry--.”

 

“Thank you,” Tony said.

 

Peter froze, unsure if he heard him right. “Why are you thanking me? I let your daughter get kidnapped.” He had been sure Tony would never want to see him again after that. He’d definitely keep him from Aurora.

 

Tony’s face pinched as he said, “Why?” His voice broke and he had to take a minute to wipe the tears off his face. “Peter, you gave yourself up for my daughter. You--.” He covered his mouth, shaking. He took a moment before he lowered it again slowly. “You took her place and if it weren’t for you...if it weren’t for you, I’d be sitting next to my 14-year-old daughter, holding her hand through a rape kit.”

 

Peter looked down at his lap. “I couldn’t let her get hurt.”

 

“Which is why I’m thanking you. Because I know you’d do anything to protect her. I don’t trust her with anyone more than I trust her with you,” Tony said.

 

Peter looked back up at him with wide watery eyes. “Really?”

 

Tony nodded, leaning forward. “Of course. And I know that just because you’re not a 14-year-old-girl, this doesn’t make it any easier on you. I don’t care that you’re an adult--  you’re allowed to be scared and you’re allowed to cry.” The tears were streaming down Tony’s face. “And just like you were there for your little sister, I’m going to be there for you.”

 

All the tears Peter had been holding back couldn’t stay when Tony leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. Peter was still for a moment before he melted and immediately wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony was safe. He was always safe. He slipped back into the feeling of being a helpless teenager again. _“Mr. Stark.”_

 

Tony rubbed his back, kissing the side of his head. “Let it out. I’m here now. Let it out.”

 

“I-I was so scared,” he cried like a baby and he didn’t feel like a grown man. “They were going to hurt her. I couldn’t let them, but it hurt and I was so scared I wasn’t gonna be good enough and then they were going to take Rory and I didn’t want her to go through that. I don’t want her to feel _this_.”

 

Tony was still crying as he ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. “You’re so brave. I’m so proud of you. Everyone is so proud of you. Your sister is safe because of you.”

 

“I’d do it again,” Peter said, holding tighter to Tony. “I’d do it a million times over again to keep her safe.”ye

 

Tony was quiet for a moment. “And that’s why you’re the best hero out of us all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought below... scream at me on tumblr: parkrstarkwrites


End file.
